Voldemorts twin brother
by Bubblesswimmer
Summary: Title explains it, but I can also tell you that it's about Morfin living in Tom's shadow and his discovery of their ancestor Slythern 's identity.


**AN: Hi there! I know I haven't written in months, but I've decided that short fanfics might be better for me, so I don't get bored. This won't have a really well put together plot, but it might be interesting.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this I wouldn't be writing on fanfic**

Morfin II

Few know about me. My brother is the famous one. But my story is plenty twisted, too. At the orphanage is when my memory starts, but I've now learned the full story of my mother, my father, my grandfather, my ancestor, and my namesake; my uncle. I hate them all. Tom always did, too, but he took action, unlike me.

When Professor Dumbledore came to tell my twin, Tom Riddle about Hogwarts, he also came for me, but he knew better than to confront me. I am terribly shy. I hate it, but I can't overcome it. So, I hid in the linen closet while he set fires and explained everything. I couldn't believe it when Tom told our secret about the snakes. I was mad at him; I saw a betrayal.

When Dumbledore left, I took charge. Tom was hopeful and mutinous at the same time; he didn't like putting his trust in the stranger any more than I did, but I wanted to be sensible, so I went to Diagon alley, got us in, got wands, spent wizard money on school materials, and bought a few more books than necessary with money we shouldn't have used.

Finally, the day came to get on the Hogwarts express. This time, Tom took care of things. With his usual charismatic charm, he found a wizard family that helped us through the barrier and onto the train. Tom and I found a department for ourselves. It remained empty until a group of older students decided to come in and boss us around. I snapped at them while Tom had the sense to pull out his wand. I didn't think it would do much without practicing spells, but apparently Tom had learned more from our books than I thought. He hexed them. Although a weak hex it was very impressive for an untrained wizard.

The next person to enter was a girl in our own year. She was carrying several nooks and said she'd noticed mine. "Wow, is that a book on hexes? An extra on herbology? Are you not first years? Magical creatures are for older students."

I replied, "I like to read and I'm new to this, so I find it fascinating." Tom had already lost interest.

She informed me, "My name is Anwen Diggle. I'm a half-blood. Are you?

"I don't know. We're orphans."

"Pity. Well, I can fill you in a little. There are four houses…"

By the time we reached Hogwarts I still hadn't decided which house sounded better. It was all so amazing. Anwen was becoming a friend though; something I had never had before.

She had to leave to get her trunk before we reached the school. At that time, Tom said, "You aren't getting sucked in by her friendliness, are you? There'll be others. She seems too goody-goody."

"We shouldn't break rules here like we did at the orphanage; we'll get caught. I bet it's different." Our conversation ended there.

Soon, we were on the boats over the black lake. I saw something move under the water, but nobody believed me.

In the castle, we saw Professor Dumbledore again. He brought us in to be sorted. Many students seemed worried. But I was not. I assumed that the teachers just picked. Almost like choosing sports teams…

I found myself to be very clearly wrong. A singing hat! Ingenious! I watched as Anwen was sent to Ravenclaw. Finally, I got on the stool and the hat whispered in my ear, "Ooh interesting case. Wants to be brave, so ambitious yet having the twist of a griffindor, though buried. Would do well in Huffelpuff; clearly works hard despite shortcomings. Ravenclaw brains… But there is something else… Yes, you belong in SLYTHERIN!"

**I don't know how well you might have liked that, but it well get better. _Please review_! Should I do one chapter for each of his school years plus a few more of his life experiences? More? Less? Should he continue his friendship with Anwen? You tell me!**


End file.
